Agridulce
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Yaoi][Brasil x Paraguay][Luciano Da Silva x Daniel De Irala] "Si hay algo más difícil que traicionar a otra persona, es traicionarse a sí mismo."


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la comunidad de LiveJournal de Latín Hetalia. Solo el fic es de mi autoría.**

Pareja: Brasil x Paraguay – Luciano Da Silva x Daniel De Irala

.

.

 **Agridulce**

.

—Luciano… Lu —Lo llama, en súplica, entre gemidos y jadeos inquietos y pecaminosos.

Le enreda las manos en el pelo y se aferra a su cabeza, escondiendo ahí la boca y la nariz para apagar los sonidos poco castos que salen de su boca. Le quema el cuerpo y las entrañas, las manos grandes y morenas le producen cientos de cosas paseándose por cada porción de su piel y la respiración y besos repartidos por su cuello lo abruman.

Tiene la espalda ancha y formada, siente los músculos moviéndose bajo sus manos, lo siente tensarse cada vez que sus caderas chocan con las propias y lo arriman a la desesperante agonía del placer. Sus ojos destellan, tiene la visión borrosa y opaca cuando abre los párpados, además de que ver el cuerpo ajeno trabajando sobre el suyo le provoca morbo y un abochornante cosquilleo de gusto extra.

A Luciano y a él les suda la piel y las manos se le resbalan si no las tiene entre su pelo, al igual que sus muslos de las manos del moreno, que los vuelve a levantar para darse mejor acceso. Y él está entregado completamente a lo que le haga, a que bombee en su cuerpo y le haga sentir en un cielo distinto al que conoce, que le acaricie cada milímetro de sí y sufra un poco también.

Sabe que el brasileño sufre.

Es tan difícil.

Porque si hay algo más difícil que traicionar a otra persona, es traicionarse a sí mismo.

Y siente que traiciona todo lo que es y lo que creyó al disfrutar tanto de quien le enterró un puñal por la espalda y abrió heridas que jamás tendrían cura entera, que dejaría cicatrices remarcadas que todos los años volverían a tentar con dolores viejos. Él no debería querer, desear, ni anhelar con tantas ganas a quien lo embiste y toca puntos cardinales en su interior que atentan contra su cordura.

Daniel no quiere dejar de odiarlo nunca, aunque ya dejase de odiarlo hace mucho, no quiere olvidarse de esa traición aunque igual la pase por encima, especialmente en ese momento, y haya igual pasado en anteriores…

Luciano llegó hace meses con su sonrisa, que le competía a la suya para ser la más duradera, aunque no la más hermosa (porque esa la ganaba él, no necesitaba preguntar). Llegó a invitarlo cordial a salir mientras hacía sus compras por su patria y aceptó, no solo para vigilarlo, sino porque la invitación de por sí era extraña.

El brasileño lo compró con esa sonrisa, junto a un televisor y un par de bebidas a la siesta.

No dejó de visitarlo una vez en semanas, no dejó de insistir tan poco invasivamente, tan tierno y paciente en meterse en su corazón. Daniel no sabía qué buscaba su vecino, pero lo encontró a él y no dejó de acercarse con pocas tentativas insinuaciones de afecto. Y Luciano lo único que quería era desesperadamente borrar esa culpa vieja que le consumía el alma.

Siempre supo de esa sonrisa hermosa, de esos gestos tan infantilmente hermosos que le contagiaban ternura, dulzura y le calentaban el pecho de paz. De ese cuerpo menudo y ese carácter simpático, ese que ayudó a romper en mil pedazos…

¿Cómo podía pedir perdón por casi haber participado en su muerte?

Ni siquiera entendía por qué la culpa lo empezó a atormentar de repente, más de lo que era lo usual para ciertas fechas, pero tuvo _tanta_ necesidad de acercarse…

Una irrevocable que lo llevó directamente a su puerta a suplicar una disculpa que no parecía necesaria, pero que precisaba para seguir. Y si bien no pudo humillarse a la primera, se concentró en no verle desaparecer esa sonrisa preciosa, contagiosa y adorable.

Se concentró tanto que cayó en picada dentro del paraguayo, hasta que la culpa se dividió y una parte se transformó en puro amor. Ya le tenía amor de antes, ya lo veía con un cariño lejano de la amistad y lejano del dolor que le daba cada vez que lo tenía cerca, y sentía las cicatrices ajenas mostrarse solo para él, como recordándole lo que le había hecho.

Y su lado culposo quizá se lo comió entero cuando besó al paraguayo en su casa y éste correspondió hasta con rabia desesperada. Porque así como Luciano suponía que la culpa jamás se iría, también entendía que Daniel jamás podría perdonarlo en entereza. Ni aunque lo besara con ganas y correspondiera a sus revuelos, entre las lágrimas de ambos que contaban todo sin que se dijeran una palabra, todavía después de décadas y añares que los separasen de todo lo malo.

Luciano acorralándolo en el sofá de la sala, que silenciosa los toma, con una película haciéndose oír de fondo, entre la luz tenue del sol escondiéndose entrando por la ventana. Y huele a café entre ambos y a algún aperitivo ligero que usaron para acompañar.

Lo toca como si fuera una cosa que al mínimo roce de sus manos se puede terminar de destrozar, porque la última vez que tocó a Daniel se le desarmaba en brazos y no sabían ni él, ni Sebastián, ni Martín cómo salvarlo de todo lo que le hicieron.

Daniel deja de llorar para cuando el primer beso termina y hasta seca las lágrimas ajenas con los pulgares, mientras recarga su frente en la del moreno y gimotea dolorido por su corazón.

— _Rohayhu_ —le dice bajito, la voz quebradiza y temblando, de los espasmos por el dolor en su espalda, más por su traición autoimpuesta que por otra cosa.

 _Paraguay teme traicionarse por amar a Brasil con todo su corazón. Por ser amado por Brasil con el mismo furor._

Daniel lo llama y lo acoge sobre sí con ansiedad y ya no hay vuelta que valga. Llegan donde están y los dos revolotean entre la agonía del placer, el amor y la tortura. Pensando que es un olor y una sensación agridulce, y lo más hermoso que pueden lograr. Creyendo que es poco y que el amor está herido y culposo, ignorando ambos que sigue siendo amor.

Incluso lo ignoran aunque lo sientan y sepan que no pueden dejarse nunca más, justo al instante después en que Daniel gime sonoro y derrotado, y Luciano tiembla en su final sobre el cuerpo del mismo.

— _Eu te amo…_

Hay asentimientos y risitas tiernas y unas lágrimas más, porque ellos sí que se quieren tanto para llorar, y así dejar todo atrás.

.

 **Fin**

.

*Rohayhu: te amo (guaraní).


End file.
